My Reasons
by AzureOokamiChan
Summary: Tradegy after tragedy has been Edward Elric's life since he was a boy. He has made it through much, but when Alphonse dies due to the illness that took their mother, Ed seems lost without him. Will his reason to live be his daughter and nephew?
1. Going Well

Reasons

By Midori_Kinzoku

There is a reason for everything; A lesson Edward Elric learned hard as a child and young adult. He has learned, and lived. Now he is a single dad, raising his daughter after his wife left him for another man. But things are about to get better after he learns of Alphonse's death, and he finds out that he left him legal guardian for his young son. Will these two be his new reasons for living? Or will Edward lose everything he ever loved because of a dark past?

Midori_Kinzoku: I don't wanna do the diclaimer! It's not fair!

Chris: I can do it, Midori Chan!

All teary eyed Midori_Kinzoku: Thank you Chris!

Chris: Ahem, Midori_Kinzoku does not claim FullMetal Alchemist or any of it's charecters. She does, however, own the OCs in this story, whoever may come up. Wait! That means me!

Midori_Kinzoku: Yup Yup! Please be kind to me, as I am out of pratice, and this is my first fanfiction posted.

Chapter one: Going well.A man of 31 years with deep golden hair and amber eyes is sleeping on a couch, with a book covering his face. It was roughly 6 a.m., and yet again, Edward Elric is having a nightmare of the night his ex-wife, Cathy, left him for another man. 'Please don't leave us, Cathy!' a woman with grey eyes and chocolate hair snorted, and turned away. At his side was a three year old who looked just like him. '"Papa, Where's Mama going?'" 'She's gone, sweetheart. We still have eachother though.' That was seven years ago, and Edward is doing well, working as an Alchemist in a growning Resembool. His alarm goes off, and he groans and rolls back over. The golden haired girl sneaks in, with a wicked look on her face. She draws a small transmutation circle on the ceiling above Edward's head, and touches it to create a small flow of water. "Gah!" He jumped up, and saw the ten year old smiling. "Good morning, Daddy." He smiles, and yawns. "Good morning, Sweetheart." "Daddy, did you forget we were going to spend the day with Uncle Alphonse and Joshua?" "Oh Crap! Come on, Chris." They both boarded a train, and headed to where Alphonse and his son lived; Dublith. The two brothers were still close, and their children looked like siblings. Al's son, Joshua, lookes just like him as a boy, and Edward's daughter, Christina, lookes like a female Ed. Chris saw Joshua waiting for her, and the two dove away, into the back yard with Alphonse's dog, Miki. "It's good to see you, Alphonse." the thirty year old man smiles at him, and knodds. "Same here, Ed. How are things, with you and Christina?" Ed smiled, and watched his little girl play with a butterfly. "Going well, Al. She's getting prettier everyday." "She kinda reminds me of you as a kid, Brother." "Yeah.." Al saw the look in Edward's eyes; It's been seven years since Cathy had abandoned Edward and Christina for another man; a wealthy politician. And Edward still hasn't gotten over it. It's enough to drive Alphonse crazy! He remembers happier days, but seeing Chris and Josh together was enough to make him smile. "Edward..." "I know, Al. I still love her, but I have Chris, and she needs me." The two siblings continue to talk, while the two young children run around the yard. Joshua is sitting near a small scrub bush, while Chris sees a stick, and smirks. "Josh, Whatcha doing?" "I wanted to show you the butterflies, Chrisy, but Miki chased them away." Chris smiles, and pats her younger cousin on the back. "That's okay, Josh. I'll make some!" Josh's blue grey eyes shine with amusement. "How you going to do that?" "Just watch, okay?" Chris draws a transmutation circle in the ground, and she places her hands on it, and many butterflies flutter out of the blue light. Josh claps his hands, while Chris smiles. 'I did it!' It seemed hours went by, and Chris was sad to hear her father. "Chris, time to go!" She turns, and smiles. "Okay, Daddy, I'm coming." She waves goodbye, and they both get on the next train back to Central city. Edward turns to his daughter, and smirks. "So, did you have fun?" She smiles, and awnsers. "Of course, daddy, You know how much I love vistiting Uncle Alphonse and Joshua. Why can't we live there, with them?" Edward scoffed, and ruffled his daughter's short hair. "Because, silly, I still have a job to do." She grins, and swats his hand. "You mean for Auntie Riza and Uncle Roy?" He hated that Christina called Roy and his wife, Riza, that, but they helped him care for the girl, teaching her many things. 'I don't know what I would do without them.' As the small family returns home, back in Dublith, Alphonse starts to cough, trying to ignore the coming signs. 


	2. Life for the Elric Family

Midori_Kinzoku: Okay, Chapter two! I'm sorry it took a little longer than I wanted. I've been busy at work. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?

All the cast of FMA shudders at this thought. Midori smirks and points.

Midori_Kinzoku: Edward Kun!

Edward: What! Why me?

Midori_Kinzoku: Because I asked. *Teary eyed, about to start crying*

Edward: Ack! Okay, I'll do it!

Midori_Kinzoku: Yay!

Edward: Midori_Kinzoku doesn't own FMA or anything name brand mentioned except maybe a few original Charecters. If she DID own it, Hoenhiem would still be alive, and I could still use alchemy. Hm? I like that Idea!

Midori_Kinzoku: *Cough* Yeah, it would be different, but back to business, Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Life for the Elric family

It's been two weeks since Edward's visit to Dublith, to see his brother and nephew. Two long weeks, and he had a constant nagging in his ear ever since he had gotten home; in the form of his supervisor and his right hand, Major General Roy Mustang and Leiutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye.

"Edward, Are still you working?" the blond haired woman came into Ed's office, and sighed when she saw him filling out the paperwork Mustang had given him. She walked up behind him, seeing that he was reading one of the documents when she touched his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Colonel Hawkeye!" The young man seem startled to see her. She held her composure, wanting to laugh so badly; Ed and Roy were polar opposites when it came to paperwork. Edward would stay, and DO Mustang's so that He wouldn't get nagged at the next day.

"Ed, It's almost ten at night. Go home to Christina." Edward sighed. As much as Ed didn't want to hear Roy's abnoxious voice in two days, Tomarrow was his day off, and he had promised Chris that they would spend the day together with Elicia and Gracia.

"What about the papers?" Riza smirked, and took them from his hands. "I'll take care of those, and the General tomarrow. You just go home and get some sleep." Edward left, and drove his way home, just to be tackled by Chris.

"Daddy! Why are you so late? you promised you'd be home before six?" Edward sat up, and smiled. "I'm sorry, Honey. I had some papers to finish."

"More like Uncle Roy did. Daddy, just make him do his work." Ed smirked in triumph. It was hard to get her to say anything like that about the Bastard Mustang, but that just made his night. He ruffled her hair, and pushed her off so he could get up.

"So, why are you still awake, Chris? We have an early morning tomarrow if you want to see Elicia." Chris's golden eyes brightened, and she ran into her room to go to bed. After thirty minutes, Ed walked into his daughter's room, to see her sleeping peacefully in her red/gold comforter and her cat plushie Alphonse had given her for her seventh birthday. "Sleep tight, Chris." He went to sleep ready for the next day.

"Christina! come on, we have to get you a dress for the banquet!" an Eighteen year old Elicia Hughes rushed in, and grabbed Chris's hand, while Gracia and Edward walked. As the two girls ran into a dress shop, Gracia looked at Edward. "Ed, how are you fairing up these days?" Edward looked at the woman he concedered his second mother, and grinned. "Fairly well, I see now why Maes was so crazy about Elicia when she was young." Gracia smiled, and nodded. "Oh yes, Christina has grown into a beautiful little lady. Maes would be proud of you Edward, giving up Alchemy just to save Alphonse."

Edward tried not to think about that, but He took pride in what he had taught Chris. She was like him, a child Prodigy to the bone. But her element was water. Roy had nicknamed her the Riverwater Alchemist. Ed knew that Chris was striving to be a state alchemist, like him. But until her twelfth birthday, he did have a say. After, he couldn't because he had joined then. Gracia knew Edward and Christina were close. "Ed, don't worry too much, she's a smart girl." "Yeah, That's what I worry about." They went through the day, and it ended in Elica picking out a deep gold dress to compliment Chris's hair and eyes. Ed had found a black Tux with a golden necktie. This Banquet was to celebrate the day that Edward had saved them all from the Homuculi. That night, many older and young men saw Christina Elric, and all tried to dance with her. 'No, NOW I know what Maes was worried about. For pete's sake, she Ten!' Many of the generals saw Ed, and walked over to him. "Colonel Elric! How are you, my boy?" It was the Furer. A young man from Briggs was chosen after the previous retired. Roy Mustang still was not ready for the job. This man, Colton Fields, was a kind man, and Edward liked him. "Well, Furer. How's your boys?" "Hm, Seth and Ryan? I believe they're talking to your girl. She's quite the pretty one, Elric." "I know sir. Like her mother." The Furer frowned. Everyone remembered Cathy Elric, a beautiful girl who met Edward on his travels. Cathy was a beauty, but Nothing topped off Edward's natural beauty. He put a hand on his shoulder, and smirked. "No Edward, Like you. Chris is the photo image of you as a young boy."

It was One in the morning, and Edward crashed on the couch after he got a exhausted Chris in bed. He was having the same dream; about Cathy and him, and Chris. But there were more children, and they were happy. 'Why did you have to go?' RINGGGG! "Ah Shit!" Edward jumped out of his skin, and noticed the phone. He grabbed it before it woke up Chris. "Elric residence, Edward speaking." "Uncle Ed?" Edward was shocked; It was Joshua! "Joshua, what is it?" He heard slight sobs on the phone, and Josh spoke in the saddest voice ever, and what Edward heard chilled his heart. "It's my Dad, Uncle Ed, He's dead."


End file.
